mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:The Windy Thing
Alternate name I'm pretty sure Andrew Hussie called this ability "the Breeze" in his (old) Formspring account. Though I have no proof, though, as the account is inaccessible now. 14:58, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :The Breeze is the wind blowing through LOWAS carrying items around through the Parcel Pyxis system; it is generated by the Planet's Denizen. The Windy Thing is John's power to affect the Breeze on a planetary scale (although it most probably works in any other place on normal wind as well). --[[User:RomancePhilologist|'romancePhilologist']] 15:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) It's also possible but hardly worth mentioning that John made up this name independent of WV, but that's a bit much, isn't it? 23:28, March 29, 2011 (EST) Delete? Giving a single ability of a single character its own page seems really unneeded, we don't do the same thing for the multitude of other powers. Really this page is mostly snippets of John's biography, a supplement for the mythological roles page (John's section simply says "The Windy Thing, affinity with the Breeze", when it could easily be expanded and the link removed), and a supplement of the aspect page which documents Breath powers, and the classes page which documents how Heirs wield their aspect. That is 4 pages that is already covering it, this page dedicated to it makes 5, a tiny bit excessive for a single ability. - The Light6 (talk) 09:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :To the above, I would add that we don't even know for sure that the Windy Thing is even a specific ability rather than a general term for any large scale use of Breath power ::I meant to reply to this last night, but now is just as good. Yeah, that is another point, the fact that the windy thing might not even be a specific ability, John simply unlocked his Breath powers and used it to create a planet-wide tornado and calls it a "windy thing" that he is doing. And of course John got that from WV's subconscious manipulation, and WV called it that because (most) carapacians aren't that bright, so instead of giving a clearer instruction "control the wind", "manipulate the wind", or whatever it became "do the windy thing". Which makes it clear that it isn't a specific ability but rather just a name given to John's natural abilities and has since been used as a re-occurring joke with other characters ("some life-y thing"). ::So yeah, deleting the page isn't high-priority but it we probably should work on removing it from existing pages (as of writing 13 mainspace pages and 2 user pages). - The Light6 (talk) 02:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I was holding back on commenting on this because I was questioning my position on it. Its importance-indicating capitalization on might ostensibly have indicated it was an actual thing, but after doing some searches I did find that terms like and have also been used, as The Light6 noted above, and even very recently with Karkat talking about a . I support deleting this page, but maybe not erasing the term? Dumb as it is, it appears to be an "official" designation for Aspect powers, or at the very least Breath ones. 03:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I agree with what's been said so far. The "aspect"y thing seems to be more a running gag than a real thing. It's a lose term people use to refere to aspect powers in a general sense, because they are often not quite sure about the specifics of the powers or can't put it in words very well. I get the impression the windy thing is no exception here. Every use of John's breath powers (or breath powers in general) could be called "windy thing". 12:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :And the fact that it probably applies to Tavros's almost-revealed power indicates that it truly is a generalized term. 17:50, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Are we going to Scratch this page or hold onto it? It does seem a bit weird that we have a page for this and not a distinct page for the Breeze, which is most definitely a distinct thing, whereas this is, as people have said, more a running gag. The discussion seems to have have been halted in this area but I'm editing things on these topics currently and it seems to me this page might function better as a redirect to a new page for "the breeze", which would mention the "windy thing" term in its description. BlackholeMW (talk) 18:50, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not really sure we should keep the page at all, honestly. It kinda bled into just a summary of John's god tier powers, which could be described in plenty of other places. As for LOWAS-specific occurrences, especially extraneous to John, that could definitely be put on the LOWAS page. 05:58, July 18, 2015 (UTC)